


Mature Enough

by GrandLeviathan



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Arisu has a crush on the producer. Jealous of the attention other idols get, she decides she needs to be bolder... a lot bolder.
Relationships: Producer (iDOLM@STER)/Tachibana Arisu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Mature Enough

''So, you free tomorrow night?''

''Lemme see... yeah, I think I am. Why, you wanting to check out the carnival by the beach?''

''Hehe, of course~ you wanna come then?''

''Sure. I'll drop by your room at seven.''

''Got it~''

Unseen from around the corner Arisu Tachibana watched, pouting jealously to herself as she observed the Producer speak with Mika Jougasaki.

The Producer was a popular man amongst the idols, for obvious reasons. It wasn't solely due to him being a helpful individual who quite literally helped birth their careers, but also due to his personality – kind, forgiving of mistakes, easy to get along with... the list went on. He wasn't perfect by any means, but in Arisu's eyes, he was as close as anyone could be.

With a sigh Arisu turned away from the scene, leaning back against the brick wall of the office. One hand came up to clutch at her heart, her face falling. Was it wrong of her to want the Producer's attention just as much as the other girls? Sure she was younger, much younger than him, but she wasn't irresponsible. She could keep a secret. Hell due to his position, she could probably get away with it, with many just seeing their hypothetical relationship as simply a superior-and-subordinate relationship...

Shaking her head Arisu dismissed her thoughts. Yes, she just needed to work harder to get his attention, that was all. She wouldn't lose to Mika, or anyone else!

Clenching a fist, Arisu mustered her confidence-

''Ah, hello Arisu-chan.''

''Eek?!''

-and her confidence immediately left as the Producer startled her, causing her to let out a cute shriek of surprise.

''Sorry, did I startle you?'' The Producer smiled sheepishly, rubbing his ringing ear.

''N-Not at all!'' Arisu hastily denied, blushing a bright red. ''W-Well... perhaps a little bit...''

He chuckled, petting her head – the gentle touch only fuelling her embarrassment, yet she still leaned into his touch, savouring it. She almost pouted when he removed his hand but quickly hid her neediness, not wanting to give him the wrong impression. She needed to be mature.

''D-Did you need something?'' Arisu quickly spoke up, breaking the silence before it could become awkward.

''Mm.'' He hummed in agreement, gesturing for her to follow. ''Come on. I need to speak with you, in private.''

Arisu blushed and mumbled out an agreement, hastily following after him. He led her down several hallways, the voices of her friends growing distant as they moved to the offices. The area was occupied by only a few workers, most of them chatting in low voices as they planned upcoming events or new outfits for the idols.

Arisu didn't pay the artists much attention, simply following the Producer into his office. It was a pleasantly small office, with a mahogany desk and chocolate wood floors, meshing well with the brick walls and dark wood ceiling. The Producer took a seat behind his desk and gestured for her to sit opposite him, which Arisu did – forcing herself to straighten her shoulders and look serious.

''No need to look so serious.'' The Producer unintentionally ruined that attempt, Arisu breathing a sigh and relaxing. ''I just wanted to tell you there's another gig coming up in a few days; nothing major, mostly the usual outfit. You'll be paired with Momoka for the duration of it; should only last an hour or so, not counting prep-time.''

''Understood.'' Arisu bobbed her head.

The Producer snapped his fingers. ''Ah, and I also got you this – saw them in the shops and thought of you.''

Arisu blushed as he rummaged around in his desk before withdrawing a small box of chocolates, one she had said in the past was her favourite. With hot cheeks she murmured a thanks, a happy smile curling a her lips as she accepted the purple box of chocolates, opening the lid and popping one of the praline chocolates in her mouth.

''What did you get for the others?'' Arisu asked, expecting him to have bought some gifts for everyone.

The Producer merely blinked with thick-headed innocence. ''Hm? I only got them for you, Arisu-chan.''

Her rosy blush brightened at his words, her cheeks nearly glowing with delighted embarrassment. Mercifully the Producer didn't notice, too busy rummaging around behind his desk for some other things. As she swallowed the chocolate Arisu couldn't calm her pounding heart, the embarrassment squirming in her stomach not fading no matter how much she tried.

Slowly an idea took form in her mind, stemming from the many talks she had with her fellow idols and the dating magazines she read when nobody was looking. Discreetly Arisu laid down the box of chocolates on the desk and slipped out of her chair, sneaking around the Producer's desk – and by the time he noticed she had moved, she was already standing next to him.

''Arisu-chan?''

''P-Producer...'' Arisu blushed deeply, summoning up her courage – and climbing onto his lap, straddling him.

The Producer flushed lightly at their sudden closeness, not so dense he was ignorant of what she might be thinking. His embarrassment was only heightened when she laid her hands on his shoulders, her tongue slipping out and licking her cute pink lips, unintentionally drawing the Producer's eyes onto them.

''L-Let me... thank you...'' Arisu mumbled and closed her eyes, leaning in until her soft pink lips pressed against his in a slow, uncertain kiss.

Even with her eyes closed she could practically _feel_ the Producer's surprise, but she didn't let it stop her – savouring the wonderful sensation of her lips against his, the gentle kiss making her stomach burn with blissful warmth. After a moment she slowly pulled back; only to be surprised when he hastily continued the kiss, a surprised mewl escaping her as he kissed her back.

The kiss lasted for only a few seconds but it felt so much longer, and by the time they broke apart Arisu was left panting lightly, her cheeks a rosy red. ''I love you, Producer... I know other idols are prettier than I am but... please... k-kiss me more...''

Not trusting her voice any further Arisu quickly leaned back in, her lips quirking up into a smile when he met her halfway – their lips meshing together in a slow, pleasant kiss. A shiver ran up her spine as he laid his hands on her narrow hips, stroking her waist through her dark blue skirt. She dragged out the kiss for as long as possible before pulling back, sucking in a quick breath before resuming the kiss, unable to get enough of him.

Soon her lungs burned for air too much to ignore, prompting Arisu to pull back – panting heavily and staring at the Producer with affection-filled eyes. A pleasant shiver ran up her spine as she felt his hands slide down, so dangerously close to cupping her rear and fulfilling all her naughtiest fantasies. However she then realised how risky it was to kiss him in his office, lest someone walk in and see them like this.

''P-Producer...'' Arisu murmured, swallowing. ''C-Can we go to your room? I don't want anyone to... see us...''

The Producer blushed lightly but nodded, and Arisu hastily got off his lap. He visibly took a moment to compose himself before departing from the office, leaving Arisu to pick up her gifted chocolates and rush after him, wearing a mask of faux-seriousness. Nobody spared them a glance as the Producer wandered down to the elevator, the ride up to the top floor taking only half a minute.

The top floor was reserved for accommodations for both idols and staff members, though for privacy reasons the idols were separated from the staff members. The Producer's office was located at the end of the staff hallway, the rooms all empty at this time since everyone was out working on the main floors.

Metallic jingling echoed as the Producer unlocked his bedroom, stepping inside and gesturing Arisu to follow, which she hastily did. The second she stepped inside he locked the door behind her, sending nervous butterflies fluttering through her stomach, happy they wouldn't be interrupted. His room wasn't any different than the others; all of them built like hotel rooms, with simple brown flooring and brick walls, and a few pieces of brown furniture dotting the room.

Arisu swallowed as she saw him wander over to his double bed, sitting on the edge – and beckoning her closer. ''Arisu-chan. Come here.''

The petite girl obeyed, approaching her beloved Producer and climbing onto his lap, idly laying the box of chocolates down on the bed. A shiver ran up her spine as his hands settled on her hips, shifting dangerously under her dark blue skirt and cupping her butt – a soft, happy moan escaping her as he squeezed her pert rear.

''A-Ah...'' Arisu blushed darkly at her own voice, pouting slightly at him. ''K-Kiss...''

The Producer chuckled softly and agreed, leaning in. Her pout instantly melted into a smile as their lips met in another kiss, moaning softly as he continued fondling her ass. His touch was gentle and experimental, his fingertips sinking into her soft skin and giving repeated, slow squeezes that strangely left her breathless, unable to stop herself from shivering at the sensation.

As their lips continued smacking together however she realised she needed be bolder; to be more mature to make sure he wouldn't think of doing anything with Mika tomorrow. A warm feeling swirled in her stomach and she squirmed, longing to do the things she read about in magazines and overhead from the older idols. With that in mind she reluctantly pulled back from the kiss, her lips still tingling pleasantly at the sensation.

''Producer... y-you can do... adult things to me...'' Arisu murmured demurely, cheeks aflame as she said something so embarrassing.

''Arisu-chan...'' He blushed, hesitant. ''Are you sure?''

''Yes... if it's with the Producer, then it's alright...''

Instead of responding he kissed her again, muffling Arisu's cute moan of delight. After several long seconds he broke it off – and Arisu squealed in surprised when he suddenly flipped them around, a her squeal cutting off into a grunt as her back hit the bed. She quickly realised their new position and blushed a dark red, looking up at the Producer's frame looming over her.

Their eyes met and Arisu smiled demurely, holding her arms out for a hug. The Producer chuckled lowly and complied, leaning down until she could snake her arms around his neck, pulling him into another affectionate kiss. At the same time she intimately felt his hands running up and down her thighs, shivers running up her spine at his affectionate touch.

''Ah...'' Arisu moaned softly, sucking in a quick breath as their lips parted before resuming the loving kiss.

His hands snaked around to her ass and gave it one last squeeze before slipping out from under her skirt. Arisu felt disappointed for all of one moment before his hands went to her waist, her cheeks turning a glowing scarlet as he slowly started undoing her blue blouse button by button. Her embarrassment was heightened as the Producer leaned back, openly staring as he undressed her.

Her flat stomach was exposed, the petite girl shuddering as his fingertips brushed against her abdomen. He went further, undoing more of the buttons until her breasts were exposed – hidden beneath a simple pale pink bra. Arisu blushed darkly as she realised she hadn't chosen the most sexy of underwear this morning, one hand reflexively coming up to cover her chest.

''D-Don't stare...'' Arisu murmured, looking away.

A hand cupped her chin and made her turn back, and Arisu moaned softly as the Producer kissed her deeply, his free hand gently grasping her wrist and pulling it aside. She reluctantly obliged and let her arms drop, quivering as he slid an arm underneath her back and unlatched her simple bra. It came off easily and she whined as he pulled it off, exposing her small, developing breasts to him in full.

''M-Mn...'' Arisu moaned softly as both his hands wasting no time in cupping her breasts, giving them a tender squeeze – barely enough there for him to grope, yet that didn't deter him in the slightest.

To her embarrassment the Producer shifted back, bringing his head down to her chest. Before she could utter an embarrassed plea he attacked, planting a rapid series of delicate kisses all over her developing breasts, eliciting a startled moan from the petite brunette – squirming beneath him as he smooched her tits and sent pleasant shocks travelling up her spine.

Arisu gasped sharply however when he suddenly took one of her rosy nipples into his mouth, the wet warmth startling her. She shivered as his tongue lapped at the sensitive nub, slithering like a meaty snake over her perky nipple and covering it in his saliva, the lewd wetness causing a fire to ignite between her thighs; prompting her to rub her thighs together in a weak attempt to stifle it.

''A-Ah...'' The brunette whimpered as he pulled his lips off, planting a single kiss between her boobs before slowly shifting down – leaving a trail of wet kisses down her flat stomach, arousing her more.

Her cheeks burned brightly as he smooched down her stomach, all the way until he reached her dark blue skirt – a whine rising from her throat as he hooked his fingers under the waistband and prying it down her legs. She didn't resist, instead bringing a hand up to her face and biting her index finger, watching with nervous anticipation as he peeled the article of clothing off her ankles; exposing her pale pink panties to him.

''Producer...'' Arisu breathed, squirming nervously as he boldly peeled her underwear down her thighs – her free hand reflexively darting down and covering her virgin slit, embarrassment flooding her.

The Producer tugged her panties off completely before grasping her wrist, shooting her a soft, reassuring smile. Hesitantly Arisu let her hand slip off and revealing herself to him, whimpering as his hands settled on her thighs and spread her legs apart, allowing him to shift his face between her thighs.

''O-Oh~'' Arisu mewled lewdly, quivering as he teasingly ran a single finger down her slit, making her hips buckle from the foreign sensation.

He chuckled softly and gave her right thigh a reassuring squeeze, continuing to tenderly stroke her pussy. Arisu wordlessly bit her finger harder, enduring the breath-stealing sensation of him touching her virgin flower, another shy moan passing her pursed lips. The lewd sensation was only heightened when he pushed a finger inside, her pussy lips parting around his digit and granting it access, pleasure flooding her pelvis as he wiggled it around inside her.

She squirmed and moaned, tipping her head back as he slowly swirled it around inside her, soon adding a second finger. She had touched herself before but his fingers felt so much better than her own, his mere touch pleasuring her beyond her wildest dreams. Arisu could barely stifle her moans as he pumped the digits in and out of her, her hips buckling when his thumb stroked her lower lips teasingly.

''H-Haah... ahh...'' Arisu panted, her toes curling as he fingered her. ''P-Producer... i-it feels good...''

''I'm glad.'' The Producer's amused voice only made her cheeks burn darker, a whine escaping her when he pulled his fingers out.

''Why did you-  _hya~!_ '' Arisu cried in surprise when something wet and wriggly dragged itself along her pussy lips.

Arisu sat up on her elbows, her face turning into a tomato as she stared down at the Producer... his head between her slim thighs, and his tongue slowly licking her pussy. He glanced up at her and smirked, purposefully taking another long lick of her folds and sending a mind-meltingly wave of pleasure through her, a gasp tearing itself from her throat.

The brunette idol moaned shyly, unable to deny how  _good_ his tongue felt – even better than his fingers had, if that was even possible. Her pleasure was heightened further as he suddenly gripped her hips and pushed his tongue inside her; a sharp moan escaping Arisu before she hastily covered her mouth, not willing to risk being discovered. The walls were thick and made of brick, but loud noises would still pass through them.

''Producer...'' Arisu breathed, her free hand snaking down and gripping his head – pushing him against her womanhood. ''M-More...''

The Producer chuckled and complied, kissing her pussy before plunging his tongue back inside. Arisu gasped and moaned into her palm, eyelids fluttering from the wonderful sensation of his tongue. Even though she had heard of 'oral' in her magazines she had never dreamed it would feel so good, her mind nearly melting into incoherent mush as he tongue-fucked her.

It didn't hurt that the Producer was clearly experienced – his tongue alternating between simple thrusts to teasing swirls, exploring her pussy with single-minded ravenousness. She tried to squirm but his hands merely gripped her waist tighter, keeping her in place and allowing him to eat her out without resistance, his lips curling up into a smile as he tasted her tangy arousal.

''O-Ohh... I can't... I feel something coming...'' Arisu panting, arching her back off the bed as a burning warmth teased her pussy, her muscles slowly coiling tight.

Her breathless whines only encouraged the Producer more, his tongue growing more eager as he ate her out. The petite girl gasped and moaned, wriggling about in blind lust as the pleasurable heat built and built, her pelvis twisting from the heavenly pleasure the Producer was giving her. It made it hard to think, her mind going blank as she focused on nothing but the sensation of his tongue plunging into her quivering folds.

''Producer... P-Producer... something's... a-ah... I-I feel-  _a-a-ah~!_ '' Arisu's gasps rose into a sharp moan as she climaxed, nearly shrieking with pleasure as her powerful orgasm washed over her.

The Producer gripped her spasming hips tightly and held her still, his tongue exploring her quivering pussy and devouring her squirting arousal eagerly. The sensation of his tongue wiggling around her insides only enhanced her orgasm, her vision briefly going white as her brain short-circuited.

''A-Ah...'' Arisu twitched, and then went limp. ''Ohh...''

With a light smile the Producer slipped his tongue out, sitting up and admiring Arisu's breathless expression – her lips parted as a dazed moan fluttered out, her eyes open but staring at nothing, her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. The sight sent a shudder of anticipation through the Producer before he hastily stomped on it, reminding himself not to take advantage of her dazed state. She was new to this.

Instead he crawled up her frame until they were face-to-face, one hand slipping under her head and pulling her into a heated kiss. Arisu moaned and submitted completely, their lips meshing together lustfully. For a long few minutes they simply laid there kissing, Arisu slowly stirring from her orgasmic high and letting her hands roam over his body blindly, moaning softly into the kiss.

When something hard poked her thigh Arisu glanced down, her cheeks burning brightly as she laid eyes on his bulge, easily visible through his pants. ''Producer... really wants to d-do adult stuff, huh?''

''...maybe?'' He smiled sheepishly, daresay innocently.

Arisu smiled demurely back, biting her lip for a second before wriggling back, opening her legs. ''T-T-Then... please, make love to me... Producer...''

The Producer blushed lightly and complied, sitting up and unbuckling his belt. Arisu flushed and watched intently as he pushed his work slacks off, his black boxers following a moment later – and revealing his erect cock. The petite girl instantly glowed like a radioactive tomato, steam nearly shooting from her ears as she admired his ample cock, timidly wondering if something so big would even fit inside her.

She was snapped out of her embarrassing thoughts as he shifted closer, one hand tenderly nudging her legs apart a little further. Arisu gulped as he leaned closer and lined his cock up with her virgin pussy, nervous excitement fluttering through her as he rubbed the tip against her wet folds – before he pushed inside.

''M-Mn...!'' Arisu bit her lip, screwing her eyes shut as a mixture of breath-stealing pleasure and stabbing pain filled her, a whine passing her pursed lips.

''Ssh... just bear through it.'' The Producer eased, stroking her sides soothing – a grunt escaping him as he rolled his hips slowly, pushing more of his large cock into her ungodly tight pussy.

Arisu quietly whimpered in response, shuddering as his cock stretched her inner walls to their limit with his sheer girth. Above her the Producer grunted, struggling to keep his composure as he buried himself deeper and deeper into Arisu, her tight pussy strangling his cock unrelentingly. No amount of arousal would ease the process; her small frame worked against her in this regard, not helped by her tenseness.

Soon he managed to fit nearly two-thirds of his cock inside her, a breathless groan passing his lips as he stopped for a moment, giving her a chance to adjust. Arisu gladly took the opportunity, whimpering softly as she felt his cock twitch and pulsate inside her pussy, his girth stealing her breath away and leaving her nerves on fire – the pain slowly fading as she got used to the feeling.

''Y-You can move now...'' Arisu murmured.

The Producer smiled down at her and leaned in, and Arisu hummed happily as their lips met in a loving kiss. Slowly he reared his hips back before pushing back inside, eliciting a soft whimper from Arisu as his ample cock shifted around her insides, a spark of hot pleasure flooding her stomach. Within several thrusts she adjusted enough that the pain was nearly entirely gone, leaving just a mild sting and hot pleasure teasing her insides.

''Ah...'' Arisu moaned softly, their lips breaking apart. ''Y-You're so big... Producer...''

He chuckled softly, stroking her cheek. ''I think you're just small.''

''Mn.'' She pouted.

Her pout swiftly melted into a pleasure-induced half-smile as he plunged into her again, the hot shock of pleasure extracting another moan from her. The Producer leaned back slightly and settled his hands on her narrow hips, giving them a light squeeze as he continued moving in and out of her tight pussy. Arisu mewled wordlessly in response, weakly trying to wrap her legs around his waist like she saw in the magazines, but she couldn't fit them around him fully.

Arisu gave up as another wave of hot pleasure flooded her petite body, a low moan escaping her throat. The Producer slowly picked up speed, his cock sliding in and out her wet tightness with increasing ease and setting her nerves on fire, her inner walls tightly clenching around his considerable girth each time. Without the pain clouding her mind anymore Arisu couldn't help but appreciate his size, loving how filled she currently was.

''Ah~ ah~ ah~'' Arisu moaned repeatedly, screwing her eyes shut and tipping her head back – no longer even trying to hide her moans as she willingly surrendered to the pleasure filling her petite body.

The sight of her moaning so lewdly only turned the Producer on more, a strained groan escaping him as he instinctively sped up – eagerly pumping his cock into her heavenly tightness. As Arisu grew used to the sensation he managed to fit more of himself inside her, plunging his hard cock all the way inside her slick pussy; wet smacking audibly bouncing off the walls as he stuffed her with his cock.

Dimly at the back of his mind he realised someone might overhear, yet he couldn't bring himself to care – Arisu's tight pussy too pleasurable to ignore. In a bout of lust he raised his right hand off her hip and instead groped her developing breast, earning a pleased moan from the brunette idol as he fondled her small tit. Even as he continued pounding her quivering folds he spent a moment to tease her rosy nipple; rolling it between his fingers.

''Mm~!'' Arisu bit her lip to stifle her lustful moan. ''P-Producer~!''

If at all possible she seemed to become tighter, the Producer groaning as he drove his twitching cock deep into her over and over again, feeling her quiver beneath him. His cock burned with the need to cum but he held back, focusing on pumping his cock into Arisu's slick folds over and over again – the pressure in his pelvis building and building; until Arisu suddenly hit her limit.

''A- _AH~!_ '' Arisu  _wailed _ as her orgasm crashed down on her, causing all her muscles to seize up tight.

The Producer grit his teeth and groaned as Arisu tightened around him, the sensation instantly tipping him over the edge – and with a sharp exhale he quickly pulled out, unloading ropes of cum over her stomach and pelvis, Arisu moaning as his warm seed splattered across her peachy skin. The last few spurts landed on her inner thighs and pussy, only adding the icing to Arisu's orgasm.

''A-Ah...'' Arisu twitched, a breathless pout crossing her lips. ''I wanted you... to finish inside me... Producer...''

''Sorry...'' He smiled lightly, poking her on the cheek and making her pout melt. ''How about... we go again then?''

''H-Hai...'' Arisu smiled breathlessly. ''U-Um... can I be... on top...?''

The Producer agreed, sitting back on the bed and grasping Arisu by the waist, gently pulling her onto his lap. Her knees were still weak from her two back-to-back orgasms but she managed, pushing through her blissful weakness and straddling him – her cheeks burning as his still-erect cock poked her pussy, sending a pleasurable shiver running up her spine.

She reached down and wrapped her lithe fingers around his twitching cock, lining it up with her slick pussy. Arisu hesitated for a moment before cautiously lowering herself down, biting her lip as the tip slipped between her pussy lips a few times before she got it right – and she groaned as his cock pushed inside, hot pleasure worming its way through her lower half. With lust addling her mind the brunette sunk down his cock, able to sink most the way down on the first go.

''Mm...'' Arisu moaned, rolling her hips a few times as she got used to the pleasant fullness.

The Producer groaned as Arisu raised her hips, her inner walls tightly squeezing his sensitive cock – until she suddenly dropped back down, moaning loudly as she impaled herself on his dick. Slowly she repeated the process, accepting his ample length into her tight pussy each time; her arousal letting him slide in without resistance.

''Producer...'' Arisu breathed, laying her hands on his chest.

Knowing how inexperienced she was the Producer sat up on his elbows, leaning up so he could kiss her lightly on the lips. Arisu moaned cutely into his mouth, gently riding his cock as their lips meshed and pecked together. His greedy hands stroked her hips before curving around to her small rear, giving her butt a gentle squeeze – relishing her quiet whimper; her inner walls tightening further in response.

Her hands insistently pushed on his chest, the message clear to him; lay back. The Producer wordlessly kissed her once more on the lips before obeying, and a quiet groan escaped him when Arisu began riding him with more eagerness – adorable moans passing the brunette's lips as she stuffed herself full with his cock. Doing it like this only reminded him of tight she was, barely able to fit his ample cock inside.

''A-Ah... Myn~'' Arisu mewled, screwing her eyes shut.

''That's it...'' He groaned reassuringly, squeezing her narrow waist.

His gentle reassurances made Arisu whimper and bounce earnestly on his cock – not solely for her own pleasure, but to make him feel good too. Each time his cock speared deep into her quivering pussy it aroused her more, leaving a pit in her stomach that craved for _even more_, her pelvis twisting and burning with lustful desire. Her inner walls erratically spasmed and tightened around his length, and she gasped as he started bucking his hips up to meet her thrusts; the sudden insertion making her hips buckle.

''Producer~'' Arisu breathlessly moaned, shuddering as his hands snaked up her sides – tickling her ribs before his hands went to her small boobs, giving them a clumsy grope ''A-Ah~!''

Pleasure burned at her pelvis but she kept moving, not daring to stop lest she cum the second she did so. Her mind fogged up with arousal and she mewled when she felt him throb inside her, the prospect of him filling her pussy leaving her quivering in excited anticipation. The smacking of skin echoed as she hastily bounced on his cock, her breathing growing faster and faster as her end drew near until-!

''A-_Ahh~!_'' Arisu cried – her muscles all coiling tight as a pleasant burn rushed through her petite body, honey squirting out past his throbbing cock.

The Producer grit his teeth and groaned, buckling as the petite idol strangled his cock – until he couldn't hold out anymore, a burning heat flooding his cock before he unloaded ropes of cum inside Arisu. The petite idol gasped as he came inside her, the sensation of his warmth filling her only adding to her powerful orgasm and making her mind go completely blank.

Arisu remained stiff for several long moments, accepting every last drop of his cum and milking him dry, before unceremoniously going slack against his chest – whimpering dazedly as the pleasurable aftershocks travelled through her body.

''A-Ah...'' Arisu twitched cutely, panting into his chest.

With a quiet chuckle the Producer laid a hand on her head, soothing stroking her hair and leaning down enough to kiss her head. ''Love you, Arisu-chan.''

''I-I love you too... Producer...''

[END]


End file.
